powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Dos Mojos
Los Dos Mojos is episode 6B of Season 2. It aired on October 8, 1999. Synopsis The girls are fighting Mojo again when Bubbles gets bonked on the head leading her to think she's Mojo Jojo, so she wears his clothes and proceeds to destroy Townsville with the Robo Jojo. Since Blossom and Buttercup are unable to fight back, she easily defeats them. With this, Mojo thinks he and Bubbles can rule the world together, but Bubbles intends to rule the world alone so Mojo knocks her out again, declaring that there's only enough room in the world for one Mojo Jojo - himself. Regaining consciousness, Bubbles returns to normal and upon seeing the damage done to Townsville, she assumes Mojo is responsible and proceeds to beat him up just as her sisters come to, relieved that their sister is herself again. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Bubbles **Blossom **Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *The Mayor of Townsville *Talking Dog Trivia *Bubbles takes on a villainous role in this episode, due to her impersonating Mojo Jojo for most of it. ** Though it can be argued that, unlike her sisters' villainous roles, hers is unintentional due to her having amnesia from being hit over the head, and having no clue or control over her actions. * Despite suffering a severe injury (hit by a falling girder), blood was not shown in Bubbles' head while wearing her bandages. **It is probably because it is too gory for children's viewing. **In the Powerpuff Girls Universe, there is also a possibility that Bubbles is immune to injury exposure because she possesses superhuman strength. **Although, Blood has been shown before in "Bubblevicious". Bubbles was hit with a laser and she wiped some blood away from her mouth. Blood was again shown after she defeated one of the monsters, who was laying in a pool of his own blood after the fight. *'Running gag': Talking like Mojo Jojo. This is also true in a later episode, "Mo' Linguish". **In this episode's instance Bubbles (throughout the episode) and the Narrator (during the end). **Buttercup constantly hitting Mojo twice. *The Narrator (talking like Mojo Jojo) breaks the fourth wall when he says "I begin and end each episode of 'The Powerpuff Girls'. Me, the narrator." *This episode is seen as one of the best episodes of all time. *There is an episode of with a similar plot. *Because Tom Kane was unavailable to voice characters in this episode, the Talking Dog was voiced by Tom Kenny. *This is one of the few episodes where Mojo Jojo is impersonated by a Powerpuff Girl. In "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever", Blossom pretends to be Mojo Jojo. In this episode, Bubbles does. *When Mojo Jojo says "Three Jojos is right out," this could be a reference to the Holy Hand Grenade scene from Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail. *In Latin American Spanish dub, Bubbles (only during impersonating Mojo Jojo) pronouncing "Mojo Jojo" as mo̞ːxaːxo̞xa instead mo̞ːxo̞ːxo̞xo̞. Goofs *In one scene, when Bubbles was looking into the craters and notices the unconscious Blossom and Buttercup, she is seen wearing her normal everyday dress, not Mojo's outfit. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Savino Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes written by John Mclntrye Category:Episodes with the metafictional lines